doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreams
Dreams are the images and apparitions created by the subconscious of sentient creatures. With every life-form there is an individual dream within the dimension of the Multiverse that allows dreams to have sapient thought and create the scenarios in which lifeforms' dreams can be manipulated and generated (the Dream World). However, there are many other Dreams that are actually the embodiments of billions of lifeforms having the same feeling of what the Dream represents (e.g. Acceptance, Dread, Love etc.) who can manipulate the Dream World far better and more easily than the individual dreams of one life-form. Types Daydreams Daydreams are the manifestations of a life-form's subconscious. They represent every emotion that defines that creature - their fears, their hopes and their desires. Because they are the hidden emotions of the creature burrowed deep within their own minds, they become the 'perfect' representation of what that particular person is - the person they are, when no one else is around (in the 'real' world). They are usually harmless but because 'dreams are like people', they are capable of anything given enough motivation, if not already motivated. Daydreams could easily become Nightmares if the person they represent harbours deep negative emotion. Nightmares The repression and darkest desires every creature has but never shows in their own reality is not inhibited in the Dream World. The 'dream version' will exhibit every negative trait the 'real version' continues to restrain from their own selves. If someone harboured suicidal or homicidal tendencies, they will either continuously kill themselves (as Dreams are immortal - as they are ideas) or kill others until the real version deals with these problems. Individual Nightmares are not considered a threat as Dreams need not to fear from psychopaths because they come back to life the next day. Only the negative 'Manifestations' are what Dreams really fear. Manifestations The collective emotions of every living creature in the Universe fused into one Dream entity. All creatures have different dreams but they will always have exactly the same feelings afterwards. Those feelings gathered over the aeons and became the very personifications of certain emotions. Like all Dreams, they have an individual personality, but the emotion they imbue makes them either Daydream or Nightmare. For example, all the feelings of inspiration would create an entity that lives only to guide others and help - making them a Daydream. However, all the feelings of fear within dream collects to create an entity powered by the desire to terrorise and destroy, making them a Nightmare. As they are aware of their existence as Dreams of no creature's creation, they have a higher ability to manipulate the vast dreamscape of the Dream World, and with enough power could destroy Dreams and keep them destroyed indefinitely. List of Manifestations There are 26 (known) Manifestations in the Dream World. Their power and influence depend on their frequency within dreams. Each have a name that is unique to one letter of the alphabet * A''' - Acceptance - commands dreams that help deal with loss or change * '''B - Brief - commands short dreams * C''' - Confusion - commands strange and surreal dreams * '''D - Dread - commands nightmares * E''' - Endings - commands the dreams where the dreamer dreams of dying * '''F - Future - commands dreams that tell possible futures * G''' - Grotesque - commands dreams that are rather unpleasant and disgusting * '''H - Hope - commands dreams of hope and aspiration * I''' - Injury - commands dreams where the dreamer dreams of being in pain * '''J - Joker - commands funny dreams * K''' - * '''L - Love - commands dreams of love and affection * M''' - Muse - commands dreams that inspire the dreamer * '''N - * O''' - Onerios - the 'First Dream' and creator of the Dream World * '''P - Pleasure - commands dreams that fulfil the dreamer's inner desires * Q''' - Quests - commands dreams that play out like a quest * '''R - Revenge - commands dreams where the dreamer can enact their vengeance * S''' - Settings - commands dreams that create vivid unique locations * '''T - Terror - commands shorter nightmares (the ones that leave you screaming for a while) * U''' - * '''V - Vanity - commands dreams that centre only on the dreamer themselves * W''' - Want - commands dreams that leave the dreamer to want more of what the dream gave * '''X - Xenogamy - commands dreams that deal with the love for beings of other species * Y''' - * '''Z - Abilities Boundaries See also *Dream World *Dread *Confusion *DW Category:Phoenix (Series) Category:Races and Species